Episode 4: The Lost Episode
The German chancellor Angela Merkel is missing. On an undercover mission to rescue her, Dick and Johnson have infiltrated the base of Nazi club kids within a giant cave system deep below Berlin, facing their genetically engineered Nazi dinosaurs . Having successfully fended off several raptors, the American duo is being chased by Fuhrersaurus Rex, the giant Nazi Tyrannosaurus rex and its companion, Eva Braunosaurus. The chase through the underground jungle eventually leads them to seek shelter in a laboratory. Inside, they are surprised to find Blanche Bailey, their former college RA, who has been kidnapped by the Nazi club kids and used as part of their dino-DNA experiments. During her captivity, Blanche has learned the layout of the lab and is able to lead them through the air ducts. Passing the main lab room, they spot more unwilling test subjects and captured people, including Angela Merkel. Even though Merkel has not been genetically mutated yet, she has been given too much coffee and is quite agitated and fading in and out of reality. Dick, Johnson, and Blanche burst out of the vents down into the room and charge the Nazi club kids scientists. The jump down sends Blanche flying into the armory and she decides to pick up one of the many rockets stored there to throw, however, the projectile only manages to send Johnson flying. During the fight, the heroes notices the two T-rex that have been chasing them approach the lab room as well, having followed their scent. Johnson arms the rocket he is still riding and redirects its course to hit Fuhrersaurus Rex. As the giant Tyrannosaurus falls, Dick easily fights off the remaining Nazis and Blanche rejoins the team in the room. Blanche, being able to speak dino and relate to a fellow woman, convinces the remaining Eva Braunosaurus to join them in the fight for America and freedom. Before all of them ride their new companion out (with her explicit consent), Dick and Johnson decide to throw Angela Merkel into a cool-machine, turning her into the more kick-ass and fashionable Angel Merkell. On the way out, Blanche rallies the other prisoners to lead them to freedom, but they are stopped by the remaining Nazis and their leader, [[Christofuhrer Walken|'Christofuhrer Walken']]. Walken fires at them with a tank and Blanche intercepts the shot, saving her friends and surviving, thanks to her dino strength. Walken delivers a monologue to explain his plan to conquer the world with his dino technology, and Dick and Johnson almost fail to dodge the gunfire from the Nazis, until Blanche again blocks the shots. Walken decides to charge in directly with his super strong robot arms, but Blanche manages to meet him with her own incredible strength, giving Dick and Johnson the time to act. Together, they disable Christofuhrer Walken, hijack his tank, and kill him with it. Finally outside again, they regroup with Eva Braunosaurus and Angel Merkell, who have led the other survivors back to the surface. Eva Braunosaurus goes on to become Germany's first vice-chancellor next to Angel Merkell. Dick, Johnson, and Blanche meet their German compatriots, Schwanz und Eifenfinger, who have returned from the United States where they have saved a local governor or something. Exchanging pleasantries and recounting each others' adventures to one another, Schwanz und Eifenfinger are upset that their adventure was less amazing and leave to eat chocolate and dance at the discothèque. In the plane back to the States, Dick, Johnson, and Blanche are being debriefed by the Chief. He offers Blanche the option to join a crime fighting branch of the US government and she accepts. Dick and Johnson prepare for their next mission to save America. Behind the Scenes Due to technical issues during the original broadcast, no recording of this episode was available for well over a year, and it is thus referred to as "The Lost Episode." Marina Mastros' role marks the first guest character appearance in the series.